


An Unlikely Pair

by SammyWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Homecoming, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWrites/pseuds/SammyWrites
Summary: After taking down Toomes, Peter expects to be hailed a hero. Instead, he's tossed out of the avengers and torn down by his so-called mentor and hero Tony Stark. Frustrated and angry he sets off on more patrols, he takes up the challenge against a new Villian and in the process meets Frank Castle and forms the most unlikely of alliances. Question is does he stay on the righteous side of heroism? Or does he find a darker, more exciting approach to fighting for the little guys?
Relationships: Frank Castle/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	An Unlikely Pair

**Part One: Property Damage**

Peter didn’t know what he had expected after leaving Toomes gift wrapped on the shoreline, but it wasn’t being chewed out in the avenger’s compound a few feet away from a room full of reporters.

And that wasn’t even the worst part.

“We’re talking billions of dollars in property damage kid.”

“Mr Stark, I-”

The worst part was not being able to explain himself.

“Save it.” Tony cut him off. “You’re never touching Stark tech again, got it? You don’t get to play with the big boys if you break their billion-dollar state of the art toys.”  
  
“But Toomes, he was going to-”

“I don’t care. You destroy everything you try to save. You tore the ferry in half, pulled down a warehouse, dropped a plane out of the sky. You aren’t a hero kid. You’re just a kid and the suit…” Tony trailed off, like he wasn’t sure what the fitting end to the sentence was.

“What about the suit?” Peter pushed.

Tony took a breath and his eyes locked into Peter’s, going hard. “The suit is going to stay in the compound far, far, far away from you. You don’t get it, you’re not an avenger.” He looked Peter up and down. “You never will be.”

Peter’s heart sank. He thought Tony would have understood. That if he stopped Toomes by himself then maybe he could prove he was ready. But that hadn’t happened.

Happy’s voice cut through the haze forming in thoughts.

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home.”

Happy steered him out of the main compound and into one of the town cars that Pepper kept on hand.

“Happy?”

“Yeah, kid?” Happy said, while glancing at him in the rear-view mirror.

“You think he’ll come around?”

“Oh, uh. Well, I mean he could ya know. He’s stubborn, protective as anything. But if he thinks, if he thinks you’re not ready then…”

“Then he won’t let me come back.”

“I know you meant well.”

Happy didn’t speak after that, didn’t need to and Peter felt the first inkling of frustration then. Peter’s eyes met Happy’s in the mirror, and he spoke with conviction when he said:

“I did the right thing, Happy.”

The rest of the ride back to Queens was passed in silence.

Happy kept his eyes on the road save for spring the occasional pitying glance for the teenager in the back. He knew Peter had been trying to do the right thing, but he was with Stark on this one. Happy shook his head, like Stark had said, repeatedly, the team could’ve handled it. Peter wasn’t ready. He’d gone after a man with alien tech in nothing but some sweatpants and a hoodie. Who does that?

Meanwhile, the teenager in the back thought the team could’ve handled it too. If they had listened to him, maybe they would have. But they didn’t, and he’d had to take care of it himself. And he’d done fine. The plane was destroyed along with most of the alien technology, but it was scrap to begin with and Mr Stark would have the plane replaced in under a week. He just couldn’t understand how Mr Stark justified destroying half of New York, but a plane and a few miles of beach were where he drew the line. Who does that?

Peter stayed wrapped up in his convictions right up until he saw Aunt May pacing outside their apartment building, his best friend sitting on the ground behind her. He winced as he got out of the car. He slammed the door a little too hard and winced, briefly worried that Happy might find a few new dents later.

May heard the door close and looked up to see him. Peter could see the relief on her face before she tensed back up and walked straight past him, to knock on the car window. Peter turned back to Ned while she thanked Happy for driving him home. His best friend was mouthing something at him, gesturing furiously between May and Peter, but for all the things the spider bite had given him, it hadn’t yet bestowed upon Peter the ability to read lips. So, when May grabbed his elbow and hauled him into the apartment, he thought she was upset that he hadn’t called or texted or sent a carrier pigeon letting her know where he was.

Which made it blindsidingly worse when Ned yelled after him.

“SHE KNOWS!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my first ever fic for Marvel so ya know, be gentle. Concrit welcome though because I don’t even know what I’m doing and would like to improve lmao. Please hit that kudos button if you got to the end and enjoyed reading! Thanks :)


End file.
